


Big Four

by Garance



Series: Tennishot [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, obviously
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Rafa veut juste les voir ensemble pour l'amour de dieu...
Relationships: Novak Djokovic/Andy Murray, Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Series: Tennishot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525049
Kudos: 3





	Big Four

Big Four

  
Rafa est fatigué de les voir se tourner autour depuis toutes ces années, Andy et Novak sont soi aveugles, soi totalement cons, mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Absolument tout le monde peut voir qu'ils s'aiment, même Roger ne voit que ça quand ils les croisent, c'est à se demander s'ils n'en font pas exprès à ce stade. Alors vu qu'ils sont tous les deux exaspérés que le serbe et son prétendant ne se soient toujours pas retrouvés dans le même lit après tout ce temps, Roger et lui se sont décidés à les y envoyer. Ils attendent d'être seuls avec les deux autres pour parler de relations et d'autres choses dans le genre, ce n'est pas compliqué de voir que Novak et Andy ne diraient pas non à une session, à deux, sans personne. Roger finit par l'emmener ailleurs, Rafa veut voir la suite du rapprochement mais il ne peut pas vraiment lutter quand il comprend le regard du plus âgé.

  
Roger fait juste en sorte qu'ils les surveillent de plus loin, pour qu'ils puissent voir Andy passer son bras autour de la taille de Nole, ils rient ensemble pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fixent maladroitement quelques secondes, Rafa a envie de leur hurler de ne pas hésiter tellement ils prennent leur temps, mais finalement ils s'embrassent. Dieu merci, il ne leur aura fallu que quelques années, doublées de plein de moments gênants comme leur malaise venant d'arriver... Peu importe, Rafa va les laisser pour le moment, parce que Roger est aussi décidé à lui faire des avancés, ses lèvres contre son cou et ses mains glissant dangereusement vers son postérieur. Ce n'est plus surprenant avec les années, si les choses se déroulent comme il l'entend, Novak pourra lui demander quelques conseils...

  
Fin


End file.
